The present disclosure generally relates to appliances, and more particularly to a gas heated oven.
Conventional gas operated cooking appliances such as gas ovens, for example, have one or more burners in which gas is mixed with air and burned. These types of ovens are heated by burning gas, such as natural gas (NG) and vaporized liquid petroleum (LP) gas. Fresh air is drawn in through burner units that mix the gas with the air for combustion. The gaseous products of combustion must be discharged or otherwise escape from the oven cavity.
Typically, a gas oven will include a gas burner located in the bottom portion of the oven that is used for general baking and cooking. This burner will generally be referred to as a bake burner. The gas oven can also include a gas burner at the top of the oven, which is generally referred to as a broil burner. Both the bake burner and the broil burner are generally atmospheric types of gas burners.
Some broil burners have the primary entrances exposed outside of the oven cavity in order to “breath” or deliver fresh air to the broil burner. However, when the oven is in the “bake” mode, the hot flue gases emitted by the bake burner can leak through the open ports of the top broil burner and release into the ambient environment. Such leaking can lead to an undesired heat loss and excessive heating of nearby components, especially for the Infra-red (IR) broil burner, which normally has a large area of port openings compared to the vent opening size. It would be advantageous to be able to provide an external supply of fresh air to the broil burner without heat loss to the oven.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a gas heated oven that addresses the problems identified above.